Furniture and other objects that are transported to and from various places, including between manufacturers, wholesalers, retail sellers, and customers, can be damaged during transport. For instance, such objects may be subject to abrasion from contact with other objects being transported, contact with a shipping container, truck, or trailer, or as a result of handling. Thus, it is known to provide protective coverings for objects to be transported and handled.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.